renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonidas
Life of Lord Leon Degas Hastings Leon Degas alias Leonidas was born in Hastings on 15 March 1438 as the son of Andrew Degas and Maria van Gelre, he was raised as a gentleman, Leon attended College for Martial Education, he finished the Martial Education making his first moves into a career life in the Sussex Army first starting as a Pikeman in the Hastings Brigade as a normal militia soldier, due to his great influence he reformed the Sussex Army with the help of the former Captain of the Sussex Army, Zerostar what earned himself a position in the Sussex Army Council as the Herald of the Army, he started a big campaign to make the citizens of Sussex join the Sussex Army as it was needed for protection because of several events like the Declaration of Independence of the Duchy of Sussex from the Kingdom of England. He also gained the position as the Town Commander of Hastings, starting the defence of the Capital of Sussex. As the Town Commander of Hastings he gave his soldiers the order to start gathering up and do a patrol through Dover, Canterbury and Sevenoaks, Leon and his soldiers came back to Hastings. Due to several events Leon decided to move to Sevenoaks he asked the Army Council of Sussex to transfer him as Town Commander of Sevenoaks instead of Hastings making his position empty in Hastings and gaining the same position in Sevenoaks. Sevenoaks Leon arrived in Sevenoaks, starting a new life and starting his career in the Sussex Council, he was elected in the Sussex Council XXVII Term and operated as Spokesperson but resigned then continued as Councillor-at-Large. Due to his great achievements in the past he was made a Peer of Sussex being granted the title of Baron of Westgate and Guardian of the Hospital of Saint Thomas''' by '''Duchess Ophelia Agneth Fairfax', he also owns a Carpenter Shop in Sevenoaks called Royal Carpentry Degas & Co ''. He served twice as Mayor of Sevenoaks helping Sevenoaks out of debts and making a huge profit to the town, raising the treasury's cashflow by approximately 3000%, he is also in the Sevenoaks Town Council. Later on, Leonidas' barony was given to Faheud the Archbishop without knowing, he wanted his barony back but failed first after some talks he was re-nominated by '''Duchess Penelope Rose '''for a peerage giving him a new title called '''Baron of Bognor, a very nice barony in Sussex Royal House of Degas Leon is the son of Andrew Degas and Maria van Gelre, his father is the son of Jadon Degas and Rachel Sagier. Leon is of English, Scottish and Dutch origin, he can speak English and Dutch fluently. Family '- Father :' Andrew Degas '- Mother :' Maria van Gelre '- Cousins :' Adec & Ledge Membership in the English College of Heraldry Leon has started as a new herald for the College of Heraldry in England he had made several test Coat of Arms and one for himself. When he finished it he had an order from Seer to do Coat of Arms for the people of England. His first Coat of Arms was for Bloodwings3 and now he's working on another one. Leon have been given a Guest title since Sussex declared independence and the English College of Heraldry allowed Leon to start a Sussexian College. He has been granted to use stuff from the English College for the Sussex College . Sussex College of Honours and Arms Leon is currently filling the position as the Head Herald for Genealogy for the Sussex College of Honours and Arms and is also working as Herald for Heraldry, he is one of the other first heralds to join the College. Career in The Sussex Army Leon has a very long history in the Sussex Army, he was one of the few people who wanted to reform the Army on being successful therefore Leon is a key figure in the reformation of the Sussex Army, together with Zerostar , Former Captain of Sussex, leading the Sussex citizens on joining the Sussex Army as volunteers on protecting Sussex from expected external invasions by England and France. He has been a long standing Herald of the Army of the Sussex Army and has been operating as Town Commander of Hastings and Sevenoaks. Leon's career in the army ended due to a internal conflict started in the Army Council and also for personal reasons. Curriculum Vitae * Name: Degas * First Name: Leon * Date of Birth: Fifteen March 1438 * Birthplace: Hastings, Sussex * Nationality: English * Origin: English, Scottish and Dutch * Baron of Bognor * Baronet of Sussex * Councillor-at-Large - 2 Terms * Mayor of Hastings - 2 Terms * Mayor of Sevenoaks - 2 Terms * Member of the Sevenoaks Town Council * Member of the Sussex Coalition * Member of the House of Lords * Member of the KAP * Ambassador - To the County of Holland and Ottoman Empire's Sancak(County) of Edirne * Former Herald of the English Colle of Heraldry * Former Herald & Archive Keeper of the Sussex College of Honours and Arms * Former Herald of the National Sussex Army * Former Commander of Hastings * Former Commander of Sevenoaks * Former Lieutenant of Sevenoaks * Former Pikeman of Sussex * Former member of the Sussex Alliance Category:People